There are many different types of pressure gauges that can be used to determine (e.g., measure and/or calculate) the pressure in many different types of environments. For example, a vacuum pressure gauge may be used to determine the pressure in a vacuum chamber.
Previous vacuum pressure gauges, however, may only work within a certain pressure range. That is, if the pressure in the vacuum chamber is outside of the range, the gauge may not be able to accurately determine the pressure. For example, previous vacuum pressure gauges may only work down to a pressure of about 10−12 or 10−13 torr. That is, previous pressure gauges may not be able to accurately determine the pressure in a vacuum chamber if the pressure in the vacuum chamber is less than 10−12 or 10−13 torr.